


Flash Steals Peter Parker's Homework and Marvel-ous Things Happen

by FebruaryFun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/pseuds/FebruaryFun
Summary: In this AU, the Sokovia Accords were never a thing, so there was no Civil War. This also takes place before the events of Homecoming, which you can set aside from your mind entirely right now, because this is about to go off the f***ing rails and I have no shame in that at this moment.After stealing a science project from Peter, Flash manages to land an internship at Stark Industries with none other than Tony Stark himself. However, he runs into a problem when he realizes he can’t actually explain how ‘his’ science project works, so he instead forces Peter to start doing work for Flash’s internship on top of everything else. Peter starts to get a little fed up, so he goes out of his way to make Flash look like an idiot, coming up with either ingenious or ridiculous machines and ideas so that Flash makes a fool out of himself. Flash makes him regret it.Meanwhile, a disbelieving Tony Stark is trying to figure out who’s doing his intern’s work for him, while simultaneously attempting to locate this elusive vigilante the public has dubbed ‘Spiderman’.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121





	Flash Steals Peter Parker's Homework and Marvel-ous Things Happen

Peter should have been pretty proud of himself. Technically, he won first prize at the school science fair. His project was sitting in front of him with a cheap, blue, first-place ribbon stuck to it as evidence.There was just one issue.

He wasn’t getting any of the credit.

“Hey Parker. Not bad, huh?” Flash Thompson held up a framed certificate, smirking. “I didn’t even have to use any of your stupid notecards. Here, you can have this. It’s your cut.” Flash threw the cheap $10 gift card that came with the certificate at him, watching in satisfaction as it hit Peter in the chest.. “By the way, don’t forget about my English paper that’s due tomorrow, okay? And don’t screw me over this time. I only have a B in that class right now.”

Peter just sighed. He hated school.

***~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~***

“You want me to do _what_?”

Flash had asked (well, more like commanded) Peter to meet him behind the school after decathlon practice, which was weird in of itself. Peter had already given Flash his completed homework and received all his new assignments. He honestly didn’t think there was any more that Flash could ask of him, but he turned out to be wrong.

“Are you deaf, Parker?” Flash looked… nervous, almost. “Tony fucking Stark wants to know more about my project. I gotta email him a whole bunch of stuff for him to look at, and if it’s good, he’ll consider me for an internship. So you’re gonna write up the email for me.”

Peter wanted to laugh. “So, you need to actually learn how it works?” There was no way that Flash Thompson, of all people, could make it at Stark Industries. He wasn’t dumb at all. In fact, Peter thought he was pretty smart, which made it even more irritating that he had to do the guy’s homework. However, he was nowhere near as smart as he looked. As smart as Peter _made_ him look. “I gave you all my notes, man, I don’t know what you want from me. It’s _your_ internship, so why don’t you do it?”

Wrong thing to say. Flash grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. “Shut your mouth,” he growled, “Before I shut it for you. Do I need to remind you why we’re here in the first place.” He smirked a bit. “Yeah, maybe a reminder will clear things up. Maybe I’ll just tell one person- how about Liz? I’m sure she’ll feel so sorry for you when she knows you can’t even afford a pathetic baggie of grapes in the cafeteria. Maybe you’ll even get some pity points and she’ll give you her loose change.”

“Okay, okay, fine!” Peter relented, internally kicking himself. He was Spider-Man, wasn’t he? He could shove Flash off him, no problem. The other kid didn’t really stand a chance against him in a physical fight… but this was more than that. Flash knew how hard things were for Peter financially, and the last thing he wanted was for people to pity him- or worse, make fun of him. “I’ll write your stupid email, but you have to give me all the project notes back. I didn’t make any copies of them and I don’t remember everything I wrote down.”

Flash grinned as he let Peter go. “Sure, I think they’re in the bottom of my locker somewhere. Write it up for me and email it to me, then I’ll just copy it over into an email to _Tony Stark_.”

What Peter wouldn’t give to punch something right then. 

***~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~***

Peter thought it would’ve ended with the email, but no. Now that Flash had his email, Peter was instructed to check it every night in case Flash had something new for him to work on, and he always did. Usually, it was some sort of blueprint or project that Mr. Stark sent him home with him, and he wanted Peter to do the work for him _again_. Under any under circumstance, Peter would be thrilled. Every night, he was sent pictures of Tony Stark’s designs to learn from, to work on, to try to improve. He was itching to get his hands on the real things, to implement his ideas and watch them either fail or succeed. However, it was hard for him to be excited when he was printing off grainy photos at the public library, exhausted and hungry from patrols. He didn’t even want to think about the mountains of homework he had to do on top of that.

Peter’s patrols got less and less frequent, and when he did go out, it wasn’t for long. He felt overwhelmed with work, and even if he could mentally manage more than a few hours as Spider-Man, the physical exhaustion would pull at him, demanding rest.

So under any other circumstance, Peter would be thrilled when Flash gave him a box of metal, wires, and tools to build whatever he wanted. Instead, he was just frustrated.

Peter spread his materials out over his desk haphazardly, not even knowing where to start as Flash’s instructions repeated in his mind. _”I told Mr. Stark that I was working on something big, and now he wants to see it. I need you to throw me something together by Monday, alright? It doesn’t have to be super impressive or anything, just something like the science fair. Think you can manage that, Parker?”_

Oh, Peter could manage that. He grabbed a notebook, eyes glinting with determination. “Okay,” he mumbled to himself, “You wanna impress Mr. Stark? Let’s impress him.”

***~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~***

If there was one thing Tony Stark couldn’t stand, it was suck ups. No, if there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was rich, spoiled suck ups who thought they were the hottest thing since toilet paper. So, after taking a deep breath, he once again walked into the small lab he’d given his newest intern, immediately wondering how the hell he’d ended up with this whiny child. “Alright kid, you wanted to show me something? Show me what you’ve got.”

Flash grinned from where he was standing next to a cloth-covered machine. “Prepare to be amazed,” he announced dramatically. Tony rolled his eyes so hard he was pretty sure he pulled something. The intern pulled away the sheet to reveal something that looked vaguely like a 3D printer, but with a strange bag attached to the back of it.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “...what am I supposed to be amazed at? A printer? Hate to break it to you kid, but we have about a thousand of those here…”

Flash picked up his binder of notes with confidence. “No, it’s not a printer. It’s a….” He looked at the binder and paused. Something was wrong. There were blueprints, instructions on how to turn it on and off, what to do for certain errors… but it was labeled all weird. The machine was just called SC-1000, and all the error codes were just a series of letters and numbers. He flipped through the pages, skimming them, but none of them said what the machine actually _did_. He noticed Tony’s eyes on him and cleared his throat. “U-uh, I call this the SC-1000!”

Tony was still unimpressed. “What does it do?”

“W-well,” Flash stammered, “It’s easier to just, uh, show you!” He looked down at his notes again, glancing up at the machine. “You turn it on by just holding down this button for five seconds…” He reached out and pressed down one of three buttons on the side of it, watching as it lit up red, then blue. Then it-

WHOOSH! Snow suddenly flew out of the machine, leaving a pretty layer of white powder on every surface. Flash hastily flipped to another page and skimmed it before turning it off. Just before it shut off, a robotic voice perkily chirped, “Thank you for using the Snow Cone 1000!”

There was a tense moment of silence as Flash watched Tony Stark shake snow out of his hair, surprisingly calm seeing as the temperature in the small room had suddenly dropped. The man took a long, deep breath, before finally turning to Flash. “...just clean this mess up. I’ll send you something to work on tonight.”

Tony no longer had a doubt in his mind. Someone was doing his intern’s work for him.

***~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~***

“What the _fuck_ was that?!” 

Flash had Peter pinned against the wall, nursing a newly bruising cheek. “I made a total ass out of myself because of your stupid machine!”

Peter shrugged. “Well maybe you should’ve tested it before you turned it on.” That earned him another punch to the face, which had Peter once again wondering why he didn’t just push Flash off of him.

“Don’t mess with me, Parker!” He let him go, sneering. “We wouldn’t want your little secret getting out, now would we?” He waited for Peter to shake his head, then grinned smugly. “Yeah, didn’t think so. Now I gotta get to class- I can’t afford to get detention today. You better fix this, got it? Mr. Stark gave me some more stuff to do, so you can start by getting that right.”


End file.
